A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Data centers may, for example, provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). To facilitate the utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to host one or more compute instances that appear and operate as independent computer machines to a connected computer user. With virtualization, the single physical computing device can create, maintain, or delete virtualized computing resources in a dynamic manner.
In a large distributed computing system (e.g., multiple distributed data centers) of a computing resource service provider, various customers, users, services, and resources of the computing resource service provider are in frequent communication with each other. Furthermore, certain computing devices and/or computing resources may be located in different networks which may be protected private networks. In such distributed computing systems, it can be difficult to facilitate communication between computing devices and/or computing resources located on different networks. The complexity and distribution of computing resources in these environments may make it difficult to create and operate network connections between computing resources on different networks.